


The Old Fashion Way

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But they're stubborn, Flowers, JARVIS is just trying to get them together, M/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Bucky blames the flowers...If he hadn't had to go buy them then he wouldn't have caught Tony coming out of the shower.





	The Old Fashion Way

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this randomly after a shower and people on Tumblr said they'd read it so I thought why not~

It had taken Steve three weeks to talk him into it. Three weeks of begging, screaming, crying and him slamming doors in the blond’s face, but he finally had gotten up the courage to ask Tony out. He’d initially wanted to just go and ask, but Steve insisted he should get flowers and do it the old fashion way.

The elevator doors slid open as he gave himself a small pep talk, trying to calm his breathing and not crush the flowers he was holding.

_You can do this, you’ll be fine._

He stepped out, chewing on the inside of his lip anxiously as he walked over to the door. He knocked, muttering a message to JARVIS asking if Tony was in there.

“You may go in.” JARVIS said and it there was any amusement in his voice, Bucky figured he had imagined it.

Bucky opened the door, letting out a shaky breath and prepared himself. He opened his mouth the second he closed the door behind him, but after a quick glance around, he realized he was alone.

“Wha…”

He let his arm fall to his side, still holding the flowers, but in a calmer fashion, and stepped farther into the room.

There was a large bed lined up against the glass window that was tinted gray and a small kitchen across from it. A closed door opened next to him and he looked over quickly, stream slowly began filling the room from the bathroom and Tony stepped out, holding a loose towel around his waist as he tapped away at something hovering in the air.

“Um…”

Tony jerked up, his eyes went wide and he let out a small sound as he tried to make the projection next to him go away, flickering at it with both hands while keeping his eyes on Bucky. The bright blue blueprints of an advanced metal arm disappeared into a small ball next to him.  

Bucky jerked back with a manly yelp when the towel hit the floor, his face burned as he quickly averted his gaze. Tony blinked at him, shrugging slightly before popping his hip out to the side and raising an eyebrow.

“”How can I help you?” He grinned at him, making no move to pick up the towel.

“I-I um..Um…” Bucky froze, blinking at him as he tried to make his mouth speak, but he opted for stepping forward quickly, shoving the flowers into the man’s chest before bolting out of the door, leaving it swinging open behind him as he fled through the door leading to the stairs. He cursed at himself and tried desperately to remember the time when he actually had flirting skills and convince himself there was always next week.

* * *

Tony stared down at the flowers he barely managed to catch and listened to the loud, rapid running sounds coming from the staircase.He walked over to the door and closed it gently, looking down at the small, freshly picked, bouquet of flowers and smelled them with a smile.

“I believe there are vases underneath the sink, Sir.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! It's my first time trying to write for the Marvel fandom so please tell me what you thought! It means the world to me~


End file.
